


Out of the Ashes

by niennavalier



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Coda, Hurt/Comfort, Injustice 2 - Freeform, M/M, Post Len's arcade ending, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier
Summary: Leonard Snart goes to visit his sister's grave six months after the fall of Brainiac, after he'd burried the hatchet with the Scarlet Speedster. As he's about to leave, he finds he's not alone, someone wanting to look for him because of what today is.Coldflash Coda to Len's Arcade Ending





	Out of the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I took way too long on, this time from @rayshell22livejournalcom on Tumblr, who asked for some Coldflash based on Injustice 2. Quick disclaimer: I'm not super familiar with their dynamic in the comics, so this is entirely based on what I could pull from the game, though I probably do fall back a bit on the show to get myself through. Hope you enjoy :)

_ “He’s the best partner I ever had. ‘Sides you, Sis.” _

__ A chill winter breeze whistled through the air of Central City, kicking up dried leaves and sending them clicking across the concrete. The day found Len Snart kneeling down at the headstone bearing his sister’s name as he fiddled with the golden mask between his fingers. A tell he’d thought he’d trained himself out of years ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. Not today. He huffed out a breath and continued, “Not like anyone ever could replace you, Lise,” before reaching out, touching the smooth stone, tracing the letters of her name. “Been five years and...and I still miss you. Much as I enjoy Flash’s company, it’s not the same. And not that I don’t like ‘im - I do - but just wish you were here to see it all, too.” He began to stand with a heavy sigh, one hand still trailing up the cool stone, the other replacing the mask inside his coat pocket, fingers brushing the chain of a golden trinket he’d nicked on his way there. Part-time hero or not, he’d stolen it for her, meant to drape it around the framed photo of her in his room. An homage to the people they’d been together, even if in the long term he’d chosen to honor her memory by trying a new path. In the end, he could only hope she would approve. “Love you, Sis.”

    He’d barely pulled his hand back when he heard the gust of air behind him, smelled the faint scent of ozone. “Len?”

    “Barry,” he acknowledged flatly, not bothering to move a muscle. 

    “I was looking for you. After our mission. I wanted to talk but you were gone.” Len could sense Barry’s footsteps, feel the electric buzz in the air between them as he approached. Consequence of working closely with someone; Len knew that first hand. 

    “Looks like you knew where to find me anyway.”

    “I...I wasn’t sure. Not at first. But then the jewelry shop owner on Fourth reported something missing and…” Barry looked down, biting his lip.

    “You’re here to take me in,” Len picked up where Barry had left off. Should’ve known.

    “No!” Barry’s head jerked up, eyes widened almost comically. “No, of course not. As far as the public knows, the Flash can’t find whoever did this, and everyone else is too busy to lend a hand.”

    Len breathed a small sigh of relief. His freedom was one thing, but he wasn’t about to let Lisa down. Not again. “Thanks.”

    “You’re welcome. I want her to have it.” Len actually looked up then; of all things, he hadn’t been expecting that. “I know today’s the day that they...that Lisa…” the speedster shook his head as if to clear it. Both of them still carried around residual guilt over their respective mistakes even though they’d each agreed to move on. One of the things they had in common, Len figured. “I know what it’s like to lose people you love and how badly it hurts to be reminded of that, no matter how long ago it was. I just...I’m sorry.”

    Honestly, Len did appreciate the empathy, but, “A bunch of pretty words ain’t gonna change a thing, though.”

    “I know that. It’s why I just wanna remind you that, this year, you’re not alone. That’s what I wanted to tell you.” Suddenly, there was a pair of hands around Len’s own, Barry leaning in closer. “Whatever you need, I’m here. Just someone to go get a drink with, or if you want a place to stay if you don’t wanna be alone later -” Len’s eyes widened as he tensed on instinct. Barry reacted similarly in response, ready to backtrack at a mile a minute. “I...sorry, just...I didn’t mean to be weird, I shouldn’t have -”

    “No, Barry...I-I mean -” Len stuttered back before taking a breath, steadying himself. “...Thanks. Might take you up on that.” He smirked just a little. “‘Less you’ve got some sorta ulterior motive?”

    Barry laughed at that, the momentary ice between them shattering, filling Len with warmth. He hadn’t been lying earlier: no one ever  _ could _ replace Lisa, but there was an ease that still made Barry one of the best partners he’d ever had. “Hey, I just planned to keep you company. That’s it.”

    “Then in that case,” Len turned them around, a grin on his lips, their hands still linked as they walked, because he couldn’t feel a reason to need to let go, “why don’t we start with those drinks? Could definitely use one.”

* * *

    In that moment, if anyone else had been watching, they would have borne witness to something incredible in that very cemetery. Unbeknownst to the two men, a shimmer of gold had begun to appear over the headstone they’d left behind, engrossed in jokes about Central City Daisies and the freezing point of various types of alcohol. It was a soft glow, a warm light, one that bent the air around it like a mirage. Except that the shimmer was real - no delusion - no matter how anyone might try to explain it away as a trick of the sunlight.

    Lisa Snart - the Golden Glider - ever watching over her big brother, proud of the choices he’d made and glad for what he’d found in the Scarlet Speedster.

    As the two of them rounded the corner, out of sight, the glow began to intensify, ever brighter, warmer, more beautiful, before gently dimming, never quite fading entirely. A message of undying familial love, and wholehearted approval of the new beginning rising from the ashes of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, apologies for the kinda darker tone in my fic recently. This one just came out somber and the one before was kinda angsty. I have one more angst idea for CF I wanna run (and one prompt for another fandom) but then there will be fluff, I promise. (Or feel free to send me fluff prompts - or any prompts - if there's something you want me to do.)
> 
> Comments keep me going!


End file.
